Thanks a lot Destiny!
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Leah finally finds her true love when a new pack and another group of vampires appears. She imprints in the middle of a new war.Why Jacob and Sam are acting so jealous? Is Leah loosing her powers? Why vampires want her? Find out!
1. Meeting Strangers

**Chapter** **1**

**Meeting Strangers**

My name is Leah Clearwater and I am driving full speed in one of the most dangerous roads of the area, oh, and guess what? I don't care. Last night, Sam had finally announced his engagement with Emily and I haven't been able to even walk normally since then. I know I have to get over it, and believe me I tried, I have even rehearsed for this moment, but nothing worked as I expected. The pain was still there, I would do anything to stop it, but what could I do?

Destiny hates me, and that's a fact. I am not going to start explaining this again, you know perfectly well why I feel like this. First Sam imprints my cousin, then I turn into a werewolf, we started a war with vampires, you know the rest.

Thank god nobody ever uses this road; I would have killed somebody by now. Is not like I am trying to kill myself or something like that, is just that speed and adrenaline are the only things that can distract me right now.

In case you are wondering, I am driving Jake's truck; I know he can be really annoying sometimes, but my Alpha can be really sweet when he wants to. He saved me right in time when Emily was asking me to be her bridesmaid. I could barely stand on my own feet after hearing the entire marriage thing, and know she was asking me that? What was she thinking? I mean, she stole my boyfriend! I know it was not her fault, but it didn't feel good either.

The point is Jacob interrupted just in time. The two packs were planning to do a huge barbecue and they needed someone who could go to a special place away from la Push, and buy an enormous amount of meat. I was the only one who hated raw meat, so there wasn't any possibility that I came home with my hands empty.

I was driving back to la Push now and I start recognizing the area, maybe I shouldn't have drive so fast after all, I still feel confuse, I am not ready to meet everyone again or maybe is just the smell of the meat making me feel dizzy.

I don't know how exactly happened, but one second I was very concentrated on my thoughts and the next a big tree came out of nowhere and blocked the road. My instincts turned left as soon as they felt danger, but the truck didn't react fast enough and I crashed with the tree. Jake was going to kill me, let's just say that half of his truck didn't look like a truck anymore.

I opened the door with a kick and I got off the truck, or what was left of it. I felt very dizzy, and I knew my right arm was broken, fortunately the bones where already moving to the right places. I am not going to lie, it did hurt, but there were more important things to worry about now. What on earth was going on!?

-Ah!-

The shout came from the forest and without even thinking my legs started following a track made of fallen trees and broken rocks. I know is stupid, is the middle of the night and I am just chasing a scream in the forest, but my curiosity always wins, besides somebody may be in trouble. When I was far enough from the truck, a well known scent hit me; vampire.

I didn't even have time to undress myself before my body transformed into a wolf; to bad, I loved that sweater. Ok, focus; I can smell at least two different vampires and something else. Is not human, that's for sure; it smells more like, like, werewolf? It can't be, I can't recognize the smell. Unless… unless there are more of us out there? I have never thought of that possibility, maybe I should do some research when I return home.

Wait, why can I only hear my thoughts? Where is everyone? Oh right, big party, if anything happens to me they are going to hear an eternal speech from my mother, and believe me, that woman can be really scary.

Whoa! Ok, I didn't expect this, two werewolves and three vampires, one of them is a female, probably the one who shout earlier. They were so concentrated fighting that they didn't realize I was there, not that I complain, I don't want to be involve in all of this if I can avoid it.

_-__Stay right there Leah!__-_

_-__Jake!-_

_-What the hell is happening? -_ Quil thought joining the conversation

I show them my memories of the last events and I could feel how they speed up to reach the place where I was.

_-Leah, no matter what happens, don't get involve in the fight-_

_-You don't have to convince me about that-_

_-I am serious Leah-_

_-What about the rest?-_

_-Seth went to warn the Cullens and Embry went to alert Sam's pack- Quil explain_

Suddenly one of the werewolves managed to assault one of the vampires, but the female took advantage of the situation and attacked the werewolf from behind. The wolf tried everything to get rid of her, but she was very strong and she was ready to show him her final attack.

_-Leah no!-_

If Jacob thought that I was going to sit there and watch how the female bite someone of my own kind, he didn't know anything about me. If a vampire bites a human, then he becomes one of them, but if a vampire bites a werewolf, there is only one answer, death.

I attacked the female just in time and we both rolled over the floor. I didn't take me a lot of time to stand up and attack again. She was a blond vampire, with long hair and fancy cloth, she reminds me of that supermodels that you usually see in fashion magazines. She was a good fighter, but I wasn't going to let her win. When I fight, my body moves by pure instinct, and thanks to my agility I was able to evade most of her attacks.

-Lisa! Stop playing around and kill her already!-

-Mind your own business Will!-

Well that indicates that the last vampire was the leader. Oh, oh, looks like Will has already defeated that werewolf. Hey! Why is he coming this way? I was too busy fighting Lisa to worry about another leech. He attacked my back and after a couple of minutes they had already defeated me.

-That's what happens when you mess up with people like us-

I growl angrily, seriously, she considers herself a person?

-Shouldn't we be thankful with her? I mean the girl has practically done all the work for us-

And what does that suppose to mean?

-I'll go to help Matt, you finish the work-

-Don't worry little one, this is not going to hurt-

Is he going to bite me? Not in a million years! I rolled over my body and stood up in a second. My body hurts a lot, I don't really know if I can fight anymore, but he better keep his fangs from by body or he is going to regret it. I think I can hear someone howling in the distance, at last! I wasn't made for fighting, that's for sure.

He cornered me in the border of a defile. Option one, be killed by a vampire, option two, fall and be killed by a bunch of rocks. This doesn't look pretty, guys where on earth are you?

Will tried to reach me and suddenly the werewolf he had defeated earlier attacked his back. I tried to avoid them but I ended falling with them down the defile.

Now it hurts, it really hurts, I can't move my body. God I can't even feel it! I'm losing my sight, why is everything so dark?

_-Hang on Leah!-_

_-Stupid Leech!-_

_-That's for hurting my sister-_

_-Where do you think you are going?-_

Noice, growls, howlings and a lot of voices could be heard from down here, but I don't have the strength to howl, it even hearts to breath. Maybe this is it, this is how Leah Clearwater finds her end, at least I am going to die with some dignity, protecting some strangers from other strangers, yeah, that really makes me feel great, note the sarcasm. That was my last thought before everything went really dark and I couldn't heard voices anymore.

* * *

I feel very tired, is like an elephant had fallen over my body. I tried opening my eyes but it was too shiny. I am dead? I took a deep breath, big mistake! The vampire smell burned my nose and my eyes opened instantly.

-You don't smell that good either-

Edward was here? I should have guessed I was at the Cullen's house. It had been three years since all that war thing happened, and believe it or not I got used to this family. I don't spend all my time here like Jake does, but now that we patrol this area too, I know them better.

-What happened? - I tried to sit in the bed but suddenly everything started moving around

-Easy there, you hit your head very hard with a bunch of rocks in the forest-

-Yeah I remember that part-

-You broke your right arm, some bones of your right leg and four ribs- I examine my body, everything looks fine to me. –Last time Carlisle check, your body was already recovered. It is three of the afternoon-

How did he know I was going to ask that?

-Stay away from my mind Edward-

-Is kind of difficult-

-Whatever, what happened with the vampires and the other werewolves?-

-I don't know the details but when your pack got there the vampires have already escape. Carlisle and I helped the werewolves, one of them was still conscious and he told us about their leader, who was hidden somewhere in the forest and needed help. They couldn't stand our presence there, so we took you and left them in the forest-

I didn't know there were other packs, this is really weird, I should return to la Push.

-You can stay as long as you can- Edward told me, you may think that after three years I would got used to this, but it still scares me when he reads my mind.

-Thanks but I want to know what's happening so…-

-Hey sis!-

-Seth! Are you ok?- my brother entered the room with a huge smile in his face

-You have to learn to trust me a little bit more sis, I'm fine, besides you are the injure here-

-Not anymore, what are you doing here anyway? –

-What do you think? I was looking for you, Christopher is going to tells us what is happening and Jacob wants his beta besides him when he explains everything-

-Who is Christopher?-

-The leader of the new pack- Edward answered

-You have to meet them Leah! They are so cool…!-

-Everyone is cool for you Seth- I replied and Edward chuckled

-Well these guys are awesome! Oh by the way I brought you this- he handle me a pair of shorts and a T-shirt

-Don't let Alice see that or she is going to kill you- Edward warned me

-I know, well thanks for everything, Seth let's go! - I jump from the bed and walked to the door

-Aren't you going to change first?-

I look myself; I was wearing a beautiful white pyjama, obviously Alice's idea.

-We are not transforming if that's what you are thinking- Seth explained me. –I'm driving you home-

-What? Why?-

-Oh common Leah, you just have an accident!-

-But I feel fine- he was so exaggerated!

-It's better if you don't transform the first hours, it could cause you more pain- Edward said

-Ok, ok, then get out so I can change-

It didn't take me long to change and Alice left me a pair of sneakers outside the room. That girl has serious fashion problems, I feel like she is experimenting with me, every time she can she dresses me with her fancy cloth, not that I complain, but sometimes is really uncomfortable.

Seth was waiting me outside with Quil's truck, he insisting on driving so I let him and he drove back to la Push. He couldn't explain me much about the strangers because my pack was in charge of persecuting the vampires, and when they escape he went straight to the Cullen's house. He parked in front of Sam's house and we surrounded the house to reach the back garden.

-A barbeque!?!?-

-Well with all that happened we postponed the party, but we still had all this amount of food, so…-

-I can't believe you guys! - We were in the middle of a critical situation and all these guys could think off was food?

-When was the last time you eat something- No need to answer, my stomach did it for me. –See? Common let's eat something before Paul ends with everything-

-I heard that! - Paul shouted from the distance

-Maybe later, I am going to look for Jacob- there were more than twenty people between the werewolves, the cubs and the elders. Where did all this people come from?

-Leah! - That's Jacob voice. Finally! I hate crowed places.

He was in a corner talking with Sam, Jared, Paul and two other guys; I suppose that they are the wolves that I helped earlier.

-How are you feeling she-wolf? – Jake asked

-Ready to kick some vampire's butts again- they all laughed

-Leah let me introduce you the werewolves you saved last night- Sam said. – Kevin and Ralph-

-Thanks a lot- Ralph took my hand and shook it violently, this guy was very strong!

-Yeah, I'll be dead right now if you hadn't attack Lisa back there- Kevin smiled at me

I don't know if it was because they feel really thankful or they were just curious about me, but they didn't stop staring at me the whole time Sam was speaking. I know you don't see a female werewolf every day, I mean, I am a freak between freaks, but that doesn't mean that they can stare at me like that all the time.

-Looks like Christopher is ready to explain everything- Jacob pointed out

I turned around to meet the leader of the new pack; it was really crowded so I wasn't able to see him at first, but when he made his way through the people my world stopped. All the people disappeared, I couldn't hear any sounds and I started feeling dizzy. But not the way you feel when you are sick; this was a whole new emotion for me. I feel great! It's like my heart is going to get out of my chest any second, oh lord I think I can't breathe. Every bad feeling, every sad memory, every people I love is gone; all I can think is him! World, you better hold on, Leah Clearwater has just imprint.

* * *

Well what do you think? I know things are happening a little bit too fast, but once I know your opinion about this chapter things can began to settle down. Sorry if my english isn't very good. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It doesn't matter if you didn't like, I want to know what you guys think!

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ishii Sen Ling


	2. True

Hi! Sorry if I took to long to update, something happened. Anyway here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it! I don't own Twilight and sorry if my english is not good enough :)

Thanks a lot to all the people who is reading this and to all the people who left a review, is really helpful to know what you are thinking.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

**True**

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. I found my imprint! This is pretty scary, I mean, I don't know anything about him and all I want is to hug him. No wonder why the guys act silly all the time they hang out with there imprints. I think I understand them now; all I want is to be with him, help in everything I can and be able to love him. Oh my god! Did I just said love him? Wait! I can't be with him; I don't even know where he comes from. Well, whatever happens he is not going anywhere without me, but what about my pack? What about my family? Family! I can't give him that, I can't have kids, I am a dead end! He is an Alpha, he is supposed to pass de genes to next generations, if he is with me… I can't make him happy, I can't do anything for him! Thanks a lot destiny! Why make me imprint if I can't do anything for the man I love?! Oh no I think I'm having a panic attack.

-Christopher this is my beta, Leah Clearwater- Jacob's voice brought me to reality, only one second has passed and my entire mind was mess

-You… you are a werewolf? - Ok, I think something inside of me has just broken. Those are his first words to me? At least he could take off that terrified expression from his face.

-You don't see much of them around, do you? - Jacob joked

-Are you crazy? -He yelled angrily.-This is not right- he looked directly into my eyes with such intensity that my entire body shivered; he was rejecting me.

I couldn't handle it anymore; I turned around and started running as fast as I could to the forest. I tried to control my body, but I was too confused and I transformed against my will. I could hear Sam and Jacob screaming something to my imprint, but I didn't pay attention. All I want is to forget everything and I can't! His image keeps appearing in my mind; his tall well formed body, his unkempt black hair, his beautiful brown eyes… God! I hate the way he looked at me! Like if I was some kind of monster or something. Why do I have to be a werewolf? Why did all this things happen to me?

I went home to find some cloth and then I run in my human form to the beach. If anyone of my pack transforms I don't want them to know how I feel. They probably already know what's happening, but I don't feel like talking to them, not yet.

I sat in a fallen tree in an apart area away from people, fortunately the beach is almost empty, is very cloudy after all.

Why? The question keeps popping in my thoughts. It' doesn't make sense at all! Why make a female werewolf imprint with an Alpha? Did I do something incredible wrong in my other life or what?

I sat there for hours and hours, it was already dark when I finally decided to return home. It is my turn to patrol tomorrow morning so I better get a good sleep, yeah, like that's going to happen. Well, at least I'll be able to evade him till lunch.

-Leah? - Me and my big mouth

I turn my head to see him; he is so gorgeous! He looked tired and concerned. That made me feel angry, if anyone of my pack had hurt him they had gotten themselves in real trouble, but what if he is angry with me?

-What are you doing here? - I asked

-Can I sit? - One part of me was jumping from happiness, but the other was trying to remind me the way he treated me before

-Sure- maybe this is the "I'll do anything for my imprint" complex that my pack always talks about. I understand now, his life is more important to me than my own.

He sat next to me and stared at the ocean. Several minutes passed before he spoke to me again, he was very worried about something, hope is not about me.

-I don't know how to start- he finally said looking at me

-My name is Leah Clearwater, I'm 22, I like strawberries and I hate to say goodbye-

-Christopher Klent, I'm 23, I prefer apples and I hate vampires-

-I think I could have guessed that- a little smile crossed his lips but it vanished as soon as it came. Then he took a deep breath and looked at me again.

-Leah I imprinted you-

-I thought I imprinted you- I said confused

-I don't know how this works but the thing is we share a bond now-

-And that bothers you- he didn't answer and looked away. –I'm sorry if I am not what you expected, but I can't change who I am-

-What? You think I am angry because of you?-

-Oh common, is obvious that you don't like what I am- now I was getting mad

-Leah I don't care what you are!-

-Yeah right, I'm a dead end, a freak between freaks, just admit it!-

-Leah stop! I am not angry with you because you are werewolf, I am angry at myself for what I did to you!-

-You are angry at me because you imprinted me?-

-No! Well, yes! But not for the reasons you are thinking! - I breathe deeply. –Let me explain what is happening so you can understand what I am saying-

-I'm listening-

-I come from a village in England were vampires are nothing but a group of murderers. Generations and generations of werewolves have tried to get rid of them, but they are like an eternal plague, we killed three and five of them appeared the next day. Six months ago, a vampire called Matt Ristrod made an alliance with the vampires we were fighting. His goal is to kill every female werewolf-

-There are more girls like me?-

-Females of our kind are very very rare in the world, but they do exist. According to the stories of my people, every one of you receives a gift the first time you transform; my sister for example had curatives powers-

-Your sister?-

-Matt knew about her and attacked the village with an entire army of his followers, but we were prepared and fought back-

-What happened then? - I asked after a moment of silence

-Only 12 of us and 20 of them survived, but Matt succeeded, he managed to kill my little sister-

-I'm sorry-

-Thanks. Since then, I became the Alpha of the pack and we have been persecuting Matt around Europe, Canada and Alaska. We are three against three now, but I'm not going to let him advance anymore-

-I'll help you-

-Haven't you listened! -

-But I don't have a special gift-

-And you think he is going to stop to ask?-

-But…-

-Leah you are the best target he could ever ask for! You are a female werewolf and the imprint of his worst enemy, he is not going to rest until he sees you dead and is all my fault!-

-No is not! - I stood up

-I brought him here! -he did too

-He would have found me sooner or later-

-Not if I had killed him first-

-Would you please calm down! – I turned around frustrated. Everything is out of control. I breathe deeply one more time and tried to chill out, I don't want to transform in front of him, I am so mad that I could hurt him badly and I don't want that on my conscience.

My body paralyzed when a pair of arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into a strong embrace.

-I am sorry Leah-

I turned around so I could see his face and I hugged him back. I rest my head in his shoulder and he put his chin on my hair.

-I'm not usually like this, is just that… I don't want to see you hurt. If that leech ever puts a hand on you I… are you smiling?-

-Yeah- I look up to find his eyes. –Is just that, you are so worried about me-

-Of course I am worried about you-

-But nobody ever worries about me, I mean not like this-

-Nobody in the pack has ever imprinted so I don't really understand how this works, but I feel like I knew you for all my life and I can't let you go. I'll protect you Leah, I am not going to rest until I finish with those vampires, that's a promise-

I didn't answer, I'll just ruin the moment, like I always do. I want to help him, if he thinks I am going to wait in home while he is out there fighting vampires, he doesn't know me at all. Well, he actually doesn't know anything about me; I have to work in that, but not now. I rest my head in his shoulder again and close my eyes, it's been ages since the last time I had a moment for myself.

* * *

Do you like it? REVIEW!!! I need to know what you think, and prepare yourself because chapter 3 is coming soon and is longer than this. Have a nice day and don't forget to REVIEW

Ishii Sen Ling


	3. Sweat Past

**Hi!** Thanks a lot to everyone who is reading this and special thanks to all who leaves a Review, I love them! Hope you like this chapter, I was inspired and wrote a lot more than the last time, enjoy!

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sweat Past**

I woke up with the alarm of my cell phone. 6 a.m. I hate patrolling at this hour. I got out of the bed and somehow I manage to enter to my bathroom. Suddenly my memories from yesterday popped in my head and a genuine smile appeared in my lips. Maybe if I hurry up I could say good morning to Chris, it was his pack turn to patrol last night. They insisted to sleep in the forest, they said they didn't want to bother anyone, but I'll make sure they eat properly. I run to the shower and dressed up as quickly as I could. I looked myself in the mirror, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt is not going to impress anyone, but there's nothing else in my closet, maybe I should go shopping next week. I heard some noises in the kitchen downstairs. Damn! My pack is already here.

My mom married Charlie a year ago and now they are living at his house. Seth and I stayed in our house and we usually use it as a place for meetings and quileute discussions.

I rushed downstairs and I was so concentrate in my thoughts that I didn't see the carpet, I slipped with it and I ended on the floor of the living room.

-What happened? - asked my brother from his room

-Nothing- I don't want him to think that having an imprint has an effect on me

A postcard on the floor called my attention, I have never seen it before, one of the boys probably forgot it here. I stood up and turned it around to read it.

_Good morning Leah!_

_Hope you like my little present._

_Please stay away from dangerous things, see you later!_

_Christopher_

Oh my god! He was here? Am I feeling butterflies on my stomach? I don't really care. He is so cute! Wait, where's the present?

I started looking like a crazy woman; down the table, down the sofa, behind the T.V., everywhere! Where on earth did he hide that thing?

-Did you lose something? - Jacob voice asked from the kitchen

-Yes- I entered the kitchen, if someone could help me that would be him.

Jacob is my best friend. After the war with vampires and once all the things settled down, we became very close, not only because I am his beta, believe it or not we have a lot of things in common.

-I just found this- I gave him the postcard and he read the message

-Aha!-

-Aha what?-

-This is evidence-

-What are you talking about? -

-This proves that the present came from Christopher-

-I am not following-

-When I arrived to your house some minutes ago I found a little box with your name on it, and it had strawberries in it-

-It had? Where are they?-

-In some part of my intestines I think-

-Jake!-

-I had to make sure they weren't poison!-

-Why would my imprint poison me?! -

-I didn't know they were from him!-

-You liar! – I started chasing him around the kitchen

-Stop it Leah! You are overreacting- he said laughing, why is he laughing?

-You ate my first imprint's gift! - I tried to punch him but he blocked me

-Looks like our little Leah is in love- he mocked me, he is going to regret that!

I grabbed a frying-pan and he defended himself with a broom. Maybe he was right and I am overreacting, but the fact that he just doesn't stop laughing only makes me angrier.

-$5 to Jacob- Quil said as he entered the house and saw us struggling in the dining room

-I'll go for Leah, she looks pretty mad- Embry always supports me

-Jacob ate the strawberries that Christopher gave to Leah- Seth explained while he sat on the sofa

-Why that doesn't surprise me? - Quil mention

-Ok enough of this; let's start the meeting- Jacob made a quick move and took away my weapon

-Hey!-

-We are all here Leah, we can't waist more time-

-Well I am not going anywhere if you don't apologize first- sometimes I can be so childish

-Ok, ok, I am sorry, now can we please start the meeting?-

-Whatever you want all mighty Alpha- we all sat in the living room

-I talked to Kevin and Ralph yesterday and here is what we know. We have three enemies, the leader is Matt and he is the most powerful of the group because he can multiply himself-

-What?-

-Really?-

-Is just an illusion, but a very real one, instead of one, we are going to deal with five. This other four illusions can hit you, but you can also attacked them, smell them…-

-How do we know that we are fighting the real one? –Seth interrupted

-I don't know. The only way of making the illusions disappear is to knock down the real one-

-Great- Quil said sarcastically

-What about the others? – I asked

-Lisa is Matt's girlfriend- Jacob kept explaining. –She can see anyone she wants in her mind-

-She can see us right know? - Embry asked

-No, she can only see someone she already knows and she hasn't see us in our human form, besides she can only see the place were we are, but she can't hear our conversation or anything like that-

-What about Will? – I still remember my fight with him

-He doesn't have a scent-

-Well that's boring- Seth commented

-You idiot- Quil said. –He can attack you from behind and you wouldn't even notice-

-Oh, right, I knew that- Quil rolled his eyes

-Our mission is to protect what they want and attack them whenever we have a chance- Jacob dictated

-I still don't understand why they want Leah- Embry said. –What does this leech have against female werewolves?-

-Chris told me we receive a gift the first time we transform- I explain. –His sister had curative powers-

-What's the point if we can cure ourselves? - Quil asked

-Maybe is something to do with helping humans- Jacob thought out loud. –You don't have a secret power do you? -

-No that I know of, maybe it works only with Europeans girls-

-Vampires also have gifts, why is he so interested in she-wolfs? –Seth asked

-Ralph told me that their legends talk about a female who will receive a very powerful gift, so powerful that she will be able to control a vampire's mind-

-That can't be real- Everyone looked at me. –Think about it, if that is true the Volturi would have killed me years ago-

Silence remained in the room until Embry's cell phone started vibrating.

-Time to patrol- he stood up and walked to the front door, I followed

-Where do you think you are going? – Jacob asked

-Is my turn to patrol too- I answered

-Are you kidding me? There are three insane vampires looking for you out there!-

-So I can't patrol? – I asked innocently

-No! - They all screamed at me

-Ok, ok you don't have to shout at me-

-I'll go with Embry- Quil said

-Seth, go talk to Edward, I'll go to Sam's house and then I'll catch you up-

-What am I supposed to do? –Everyone started thinking

-Whatever you want- Jacob finally said. –Just stay here-

-All day? –

-Until we kill those vampires-

-That can take weeks! – They acted like they couldn't listen to me and walked out of the house

-Guys! –

-It's like a free day Leah, do all the things you can't usually do, you know, watch T.V., read a book, and girl stuff- Jacob proposed

-But… -

-No 'but', stay here and don't force me to use my Alpha tone- he said before closing the door

-Ugh- I let myself fall in the couch. What I am going to do now?

Is curious you know, when you have no time at all you wish you could do a million things, but when you finally have all time you wanted, you don't know what to do. At least that's how I feel.

7:35

I can't return to my bed, once I wake up I can't sleep again. I am not hungry enough to make breakfast; I usually prepare it after patrolling. Maybe I could go shopping, oh right, I can't leave my house. I grabbed the remote control and start looking for a movie or a funny T.V. show.

I don't usually have free time, so I don't really know what to do. I am so focused on protecting the reservation that I forgot to take care of myself. I mean, I don't do stuff that I like anymore. Three years ago, everything I did reminded me of Sam, then I was too busy being mad at everyone to do anything, and then I just got use to it, I forgot to have fun.

I don't have any female friends anymore, maybe the fact that I spend most of the time with 16 half-naked men scare them away. I wonder what Emily does all the time. Sam and Emily, I finally understand how they feel to each other. Oh god, the wedding! I totally forgot! And I am supposed to be the maid of honor! Well I didn't really answer when she asked me, but I think I can accept now. Is kind of creepy how good my world works now that Chris is here.

7:37

You have to be kidding me! Stupid clock, and stupid Jacob, I can't believe he ate all my strawberries! I should give something to Chris too, he said he likes apples and I know how to prepare apple crumble. Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea.

With that settle I stood up and walked to the kitchen, which is fully provided with all kind of food thanks to my mother and her store in la Push. Once I found all the ingredients I started working, and in less than one hour I had already finish.

I looked at my beautiful piece of art, it smells really good. I hope Chris likes it, but maybe I should prepare another for Kevin and Ralph, eating raw meat all the time is really boring, they'll be happy if I prepare one for them.

I started working again. Cooking is really fun for me, I discovered that after Seth and I transformed. I didn't use to eat much, but now I could eat three plates of pasta and still be hungry. Oh yeah, cooking is very important when you become a werewolf, especially if you don't like hunting.

18:40

Before I knew it I had already baked three apple crumbles, two lemon pies, two cheesecakes, two fruitcakes and three chocolate cakes. Who knows, maybe my special gift is cooking!

Someone knocked the door and I walked to the front door.

-Hi! - I literally jumped to hug my imprint and he hugged me back

-Hi sunshine, what happened to you? -

-Nothing why?-

-You are covered in flour, you have chocolate in your elbow, there's cream on your shoulder and your head smells like apples, what have you been doing? - A sweet smell remind me of something

-Oh no! The cake! – I run to the kitchen to save the strawberry cake I was baking and he followed me. –That was close- I whispered after I took it out of the oven

-Uh, do you have a secret passion for desserts? - I start laughing

-I am not sure- I washed my face and tried to clean myself, I really need a shower, I can't believe he is finally here and I am a mess!

-So, did you find my present?-

-Yeah I love it! - He smiled, the first real smile he gives me. He looks more relax than yesterday. –Thanks a lot-

-You told me you like strawberries- We sat on the chairs of the kitchen's table

-Well I didn't really had the chance to taste them- He looked confuse. –Jake arrived early this morning; he found them before me and thought you were trying to poison me- he started laughing

-I should have expected that, after our first conversation yesterday your friends were ready to cut off my head, they don't like me much-

-They just need time-

-It's ok, they care a lot about you and that's the way it's supposed to be-

-I don't really think I deserve it- I murmured

-What?-

-I prepare something for you! – I changed the subject I am not ready to talk about my past, not yet. –Here!-

-Thanks Leah! This looks delicious, do you mind if I eat it right now? I'm starving-

-Not at all! - I gave him a fork and returned to my chair

-You don't want some?-

-No thanks, I don't want any kind of dessert for the next two weeks- he laughed

-Why did you cook all this?-

-Well I started making that one for you, but then I thought about your pack. Then I realized Seth was going to feel jealous, so I made one for him too. Afterwards I thought about my mom, but I run out of ingredients so I baked a pie, and then I started thinking about the rest of the pack, Jake's dad, the other pack, the cubs, Renesme, and finally Sam and Emily-

-Wow, you are a really generous person Leah- I blushed a little

-Well I didn't have anything to do and they have always been very kind with me, and now they are protecting me, this is the least that I can do to show them some gratitude-

-Leah you are part of the tribe, and they are your family, why do you talk like you didn't deserve their protection?-

Why did he have to ask that question? Can't he realize that I don't want to talk about my past? Well I prefer to tell him myself, if he hears it from someone else it could be worse, ok, here I go.

-Because I don't. Let's just say that I hated being a werewolf, being the only girl in the pack and being the weakest of the group. I started blaming everyone and whenever we transform I made their lives miserable. It lasted almost a year, then a war started with the vampires, the pack got separated, and things got better, but I will never forget how I treated them- My last words were just whispers, I am going to cry? No, Leah Clearwater never cries

-Why was so difficult to become a wolf? I mean, I know how you felt, because my sister used to tell us her feelings, but there has to be something more-

Guess I can't hide anything from him. I breathe deeply and continue talking.

-Before I transform I was Sam's girlfriend- I wait for some reaction but he was eating, so I didn't notice anything strange. –We were high school sweethearts and everybody thought we were going to get married and live a perfect life together. Suddenly he disappeared, I went crazy, when he finally returned he said he couldn't explain me what was happening with him, but he seemed normal to me so I let it pass-

-He had transform- I nodded

-Then I had the genius idea of presenting him my best friend, my cousin Emily. Sam started acting very weird and said he had forgotten to do something and left. The next day he told me we couldn't stay together, that he didn't love me anymore and that he was going to be with Emily-

-He imprinted her-

-Yes, you know this is weird, a week before I couldn't talk about this without feeling that my life wasn't worth it, but now that you are with me, everything changed-

-He broke your heart- He said with a serious expression

-Yes, and then I transformed and he explained me everything. It only made it worse, knowing that I was a dead end, a freak between freaks, it was horrible. Being in the same pack with him was awful, I couldn't stop thinking about him and all the others hated me, I don't even want to remember it-

-It's ok Leah; you don't have to tell me everything-

-I want to; I don't want to keep secrets from you- he knelt beside me and took away the tears from my cheek with his hand

-Don't worry Leah, I'm not going to hurt you-

-I know, is just that it hurts talking about the past, I am sorry, you must think I am a weak person-

-Of course not, Leah you are a survivor, and that stupid guy caused you a lot of pain, you have all the right to cry- We stayed there, just looking at each other until someone knocked the door. –I'll go, you stay here-

He walked to the front door and I cleaned my face with my hands, I can't believe I just cry in front of him! I heard how he opened the door, I wonder who it is.

-Hi Christopher-

-Sam-

Oh no!

* * *

You didn't expect that, did you? Sorry if my english is not good enough, hope you like it. Now press that little button that says REVIEW and send me one! I need to know what you think. Have a nice day!

Ishii Sen Ling


	4. Fight between future and past

Over 300 visitors, I am so happy! It makes me work harder so that this chapter is worth enough for a Review. Thanks to everyone who has already leave one, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fight between future and past**

-Hi Christopher-

-Sam-

Oh no!

-Isn't it a little bit late for you to be here?-

-That's none of your business-

From all of the nights he had to come today? Ah! This kind of things always happen to me, is not fair! Why is he here anyway? He never comes here, never. And he is acting strange; he is not usually in such a good mood, which is not going to last if Chris keeps acting like this.

-Where's Leah?-

-Once again none of your business-

-Actually, it is, so could you please call her?-

-Isn't it a little bit late for you to be here? - Sam growled. Time to intervene!

-What do you want Sam? – Both guys looked at me and then looked at each other again

The ambient was very tense; having two angry Alphas' in my house is not a good sign, especially when they are looking at each other like they are enemies.

-Mind if I talk to you for a second? In private? –

-That's not going to be possible- Chris answered before me

-Why is that? – Sam tried to step inside the house but my imprint put his back against the door and blocked him the way

-Because I'm not going anywhere-

-Leah? –Sam looked at me

-Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of my _**imprint**_ – Chris smiled mischievously

From the expression that Sam put on his face, I can say that he doesn't like this at all. I never thought I could have an imprint, so I never thought about what Sam would feel if I had one, but know that I can see his reactions I am ready to take my revenge for the way he acted towards me in the past. I know that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't want to hurt me, but he did. I am not going to make a drama show, I'll just make him feel 0.01% of what he made me feel and then I'll apologize.

-Can I at least sit down? – My ex-boyfriend asked irritated

-That won't hurt anyone- I thought out loud, besides I am really tired

-Are you opening a bakery? – Sam breathed deeply. –13 cakes? – His sense of smell is as good as always. He looked at me curious.

-They are not all cakes- I said in my defense while we sat down.

Sam sat in a chair and Chris and I sat in the couch. Before I knew it, Chris' arm was surrounding my waist and he pushed me closer to him. If Sam was affected by this, he didn't show it. But I know him better; he always does a strange gesture with his lips when he is pissed off. Oh, there it is. Is he… jealous? And what's going on with Chris? Don't get me wrong, I love him, is just that I have never told him I like him and we haven't really talk about our relationship. Maybe he just wants to be my protector, like a big brother. Why is that thought depressing me?

-I have an offer for you– Sam said

-What kind of offer? –

-A job. I knew you were going to get bore here, so I found you a job in la Push-

-Really? – I couldn't hide my excitement

-I know you are not that kind of girls who likes to be all day home- Chris' body tensed, maybe the fact that Sam knows more about me bothers him.

-She has to stay home- my imprint said. –Is more dangerous for her and the people of the reservation if she leaves-

-Not if she has seven werewolves guarding her-

-What? I'm not going out there if seven of you are going to follow me everywhere I go- Seriously! Was he kidding me?

-Leah I'm asking you to take care of the cubs-

-The cubs? –

-They all have between 12 and 15 years old, is like having a bunch of rebels who don't want to know anything about rules and they are wasting my patience-

-So the great all mighty Alfa Uley is being defeated by a bunch of kids? Interesting- He rolled his eyes

-Do you want to train them or not? –

-I'll do my best- Anything is better than being locked in my own house

-You can start tomorrow at nine o'clock in the field behind Jacob's house. Billy already knows so that shouldn't be a problem-

-You already knew I was going to accept? -

-You didn't have a choice-

Bad choice of words. Chris has that "you are in trouble and is all my fault" look again in his face. He seriously has to stop doing that.

-Well, we better go, is getting late- Sam said while he stood up

-We? – Chris asked rising an eyebrow

Bad choice of words again, just when I thought everything was going fine.

-In case you don't remember I'm an Alfa too, and I don't receive orders from anyone-

-Well you are in my territory-

-It's Leah's house and _**I am her imprint**_, I'll only leave if she wants me to-

-He is staying-

Oh, oh, Sam is doing that strange gesture with his lips again.

-How can you trust him? –

-He is my imprint, you trust Emily don't you? –Maybe I shouldn't have brought Emily to this conversation, now he looks really angry

-You don't know anything about him-

-Yes I do-

-How do you know it's true? –

-I just know ok? –

-You just know? – He looked skeptically

-If you don't trust him at least trust me, you owe me that- I plead standing up

-Ha! I don't even know who you are anymore, you've change so much, you are not my Leah-Leah anymore-

He didn't, somebody please tell me he didn't use my old nickname.

-And whose fault do you think it is? –

-I did everything to help you Leah! –

-Yeah right, watching you kiss Emily every five minutes was really helpful-

-I can't help being in love with her, you should understand that now! –

-You know what? You are right, why don't you just go back to her and get married? –

-You know what? I will! She'll be a better bride than you, that's for sure-

All I saw was an enormous mass with dark grey fur crashing over Sam. I have never seen such a quick transformation, or a bigger wolf. I am not going to lie, Chris new form terrified me; he looked so wild, so indestructible, so angry. I was too shocked to do anything!

Sam transformed too and they rolled over the living room fighting and biting each other. Chris managed to kick Sam against the door and it broke in a hundred pieces. Then he pushed my ex out of the house and continued fighting outside.

I finally recover myself and run outside. Sam was biting Chris' leg and he was growling loudly. I transformed instantly and run towards them. I'm not as big as them, and I'm not strong enough either, but I have to do something, anything!

Someone assaulted me from my right side and I ended on the floor before I could reach my objective.

_-Stay away Leah!-_

_-Seth!-_

_-Those two are going to kill each other-_

_-What are you doing? Help me stop them!-_

_-I'll take care of that, you two stay away- Jacob thought_

Two Alfas under the same roof is bad, three is a catastrophe. Jacob appeared from the forest and joined the fight. This is a real mess! I can't even see what's happening; they are just three creatures trying to kill each other. I can't just stand here and watch! Seth blocked my way again and growled.

_-Don't-_

_-But Seth-_

_-Don't you think I am worried too? But we aren't strong enough to stop them-_

The sound of several steps coming from different directions attracted my attention. Kevin and Ralph appeared from the East and a few minutes later Paul and Jared emerged from the South. Each wolf helped separating their respective Alfa from the other and Jacob stood in the middle glaring angrily at both of them.

_-Seth take Leah inside- Jacob ordered_

_-Jake I…-_

_-Now! – He interrupted me_

Seth and I walked to the house, once I transformed again and entered the house, my brother did the same. I run to my room, put some cloth on and looked out the window. No one was there.

-They took Sam to his house and Chris to the forest- Seth said entering my room. –What happened?-

-Sam came to talk to me when I was with Chris, we started fighting and suddenly everything was out of control. Then Chris transformed and attacked Sam and… you know the rest-

-Are you ok sis?-

-I'm… I don't know- I whispered, I can't lie to him

Seth hugged me and I hugged him back. He didn't say anything, and I thanked that, he knows I don't like comforting words, they always makes me cry.

I cried anyway. I think the barrier I built to contained all my emotions has finally broken. Why thinks can't work out fine for me? Why everything has to be so difficult? Why is my destiny so miserable?

-I need to see him-

-Leah you can't…-

-Please Seth, I really need to see him-

My brother doubted at first, but he finally acceded. We transform in the forest and we followed the scent Jacob, Chris and his pack had left. They weren't far away, but Jacob wasn't there anymore.

_-I'll leave you here, they are just a few meters away and__ I don't want to get involve in your love life. I'll return home, call me if you need anything-_

_-Thanks Seth-_

I advance a little more and then I turned into my human form, got dress and walked towards the British pack.

-Leah? –Kevin recognized me before I reach them

-Hi-

Christopher was laying on the floor with his friends beside him. He had wounds all over his body, but he was healing fast.

-What are you doing here? – Chris tried to stand up but he couldn't. He tried to hide an expression of pain, but I saw it anyway.

-Easy chief, you don't want those bones to seal in the wrong place- Ralph said forcing him to lay down

I kneeled beside Kevin and took Chris hand.

-Ralph, Kevin- they both looked at me. –Go to my house, eat something, make three beds and stayed there. I'll wait till Chris heals and then we'll catch you up-

-No way! We are not leaving you!-

-Besides we are fine here-

-They are not walking away from here- Chris said

-Oh yes they are! I am not letting two guys who are protecting my life freezing in the forest if they can stay in my house. Besides I need to talk to you in private, please? – I desperately begged with my eyes and the guys seemed to understand because they started gathering their things

-Kevin, Ralph! Don't move, what are you doing?-

-You know Chris, a shower and a good meal is not going to kill us-

-Besides we don't want to be here when things start getting all romantic- I blushed, thank god its dark.

-See you later! –

Kevin and Ralph run away with some packs on their backs and when I was sure they were far away I focused my attention on Chris.

-You know, I like your friends-

-They won themselves a punishment, that's for sure. You can't just order my pack like that- I gave him a little smile. –Why are you here?-

-The same reason why you protected me, I care about you-

-Your life is in danger here; I can't protect you now-

-Would you stop thinking about me and start thinking about yourself?-

-I'm fine as long as you are. What do you want to say to me?-

-Oh, I just said that so they would leave us alone, I just want to be with you-

-Even if that means risking your life? - I sighed; he doesn't understand how much I care about him.

-You risked your life back there fighting with Sam-

-Hmp, that stupid guy didn't get what he deserve. Next time I'll just rip his head off…-

-There won't be a next time. If he ever comes back, I'll deal with him-

-Like you did back there? –I punched him. –Hey!-

-I was trying to have a mature and serious grown up conversation with him-

-He insulted you! He was acting like a stupid kid!-

-What about you?-

-I never said I was a grown up- I punched him again. –That hurts!-

-At least this can't get worse. Now I just have to call Emily and tell her there is no way I'm being her maid of honor-

-Her what?!- Chris sat down in a second and a broken bone was heard. –Ah!-

-Lay down! You are never going to recover if you keep moving!-

-Don't change the subject! You were going to be her maid of honor?-

-No! She asked me but I never answered-

-But before tonight you were going to say yes-

-Maybe-

-Leah! They hurt you!-

-I know! But I am done with suffering and fighting, I just want everything to be normal again. If I say yes is like forgiven them, is my chance to make everything ok and start a new chapter in my life, no more resentments and fights and…-

-If that's what you want, I'll support you… but I don't agree- I nodded

-Thanks-

He sat down and no broken bones were heard this time. One more hour and he'll be fine enough to walk home.

-Leah, what do you think about the imprinting bond?-

-You mean what it is for?-

-No, I mean about the connection between both of us-

-I'll be whatever you want me to be, whatever you need, a friend, a protector…-

-A lover? - I blushed again and I'm sure he saw it. –What do you want to be? What do you want me to be?-

I was too nervous to answer, what if he didn't feel the same? He took my chin with his right hand and pulled me closer. Our foreheads touched and our eyes met.

-I love you Leah, and I want you to love me, but not because you have to, just do it if you want to-

That's all I needed to hear. I reduce the space between us and I kissed him softly. He corresponded immediately and surrounded my waist with his hands. It was a sweet kiss at first but it became more passionate later. I put one of my hands behind his neck and the other one on his hair. We stopped just for the need of air and I accommodated myself beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rest my head in his shoulder. This was our moment and nothing or anyone was going to spoil it.

-I hope they left us some cake- Did he had to remember that now?!

* * *

So did you like it? If you did leave me a **REVIEW**!! I like to know what you guys think and what do you want to happen next. Thanks again for reading my story, have a nice day!!

Ishii Sen Ling


	5. One call can change it all

**Hi everyone!! Thanks again to all the people who has written a REVIEW and to all the people who is following this story. Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**One call can change ****it all**

-Leah breakfast ready- Seth announced from the hallway

-I'm coming-

I'm not really sure what time is it, but I am not hungry. That's weird, I'm always hungry. All I want is to close my eyes and sleep, not that I'm lazy, is just that I couldn't sleep last night. First I was too happy to sleep; I couldn't stop smiling every time I remembered my kiss with Chris. Then reality hit me and I realized that I was in a very dangerous situation. For the last three days a group of vampires had been trying to kill me, and what have I been doing? Nothing! I put all the reservation in danger, and for what? A strange gift that I don't even have?

-Hurry up Leah, or we are eating your toasts! - Seth threatened

At least they didn't eat all the cakes yesterday, just the ones I prepared especially for them. Maybe I can deliver the others after training with the cubs, oh, and I have to talk with Jacob about his van, I am responsible for the damage, so I have to arrange it somehow.

-Come on beautiful! Or I'll dragged you downstairs- Chris announced from the kitchen

-Hell no! You are not going into my sister's room! –Seth is such a drama queen

-Beautiful? You're getting soft boss- Kevin mocked

-Shut up! And Ralph get away from that cereal, that's for Leah–

-Yep, we totally lost him- Ralph commented. - Maybe we should find another Alpha-

-What?-

-Oh yeah! I am so ready for this! – Kevin said

-Not you idiot! I was talking about me! –

-You? Don't make me laugh, Ralphie, you wouldn't last a single day-

-I'm the beta so that's makes me the next Alpha-

-No way!-

Maybe I should go downstairs, two more fights and we won't be able to live here anymore. Thank god my neighbours don't ask too much questions, because I don't really know how to explain the missing parts of the living room, the huge hole in the dining room or where did my front door went.

* * *

-Leah!-

The seven cubs run to me as soon as I arrived to the field behind Jacob's house. They hugged me with so much strength that they almost make me lose my balance. They are so cute!

-Let her go guys, she can't breath- Brady ordered as if he was in charge

-So Leah, you get tired of the guys and came to hand out with the real men? –Brady asked cockyly

So that's the attitude Sam was talking about. Collin and Brady are fifteen now, I didn't know they were going to be here too. The others have between 12 and 14 years old, there names are Tyler, Ben, Alex, Daniel, Rob, Mike and Rick. They had a lot of trouble adapting to their new life, and I don't blame them, there first experience was fighting with the Volturi.

-Actually, I just came here to give you a little present- Leah signalled the three boxes that she had left some meters behind

They didn't need to hear anything else, they run towards the boxes and in less than 5 minutes they ate their present.

-Thanks Leah!-

-Yeah!

-Glad you like it, well see you another day- I started walking away. One, two, three…

-Leah? – The smallest of the group called me

-Yes Rob? - I turned around and saw their confuse expressions

-Well, Sam told us something about training- Tyler said

-We don't need training! –Brady shouted

-Yeah we don't! - Collin agreed

-Of course you don't, Sam is overreacting- I said. –You are stronger than any human, you could work like bodyguards any time you want-

-Bodyguards? - They look at themselves, probably imagining how it would be

-Yeah, I am sure you would do an excellent job- I smiled, just a few more lines and they are all mine

-We could work for celebrities! –Tyler said excited

-Or for football players! – Ben proposed

-Hey Leah! – I was walking away again and I turned around when Collin called me

-What now?-

-Well, the vampires are after you right?-

-Seems so, why do you ask?-

-Well… don't you need bodyguards?-

I can't believe they fell for that, these little kids are all mine!

-Well, it would be useful, Chris is arranging the house, Seth is with the Cullens, Ralph and Kevin are helping with Jake's ban… -

-See? They are all far away! If someone attacks you, you'll be in disadvantage-

-You have a point there Collin, but I don't know… I mean, you can take humans down, but vampires? –

-We can do it!-

-We can!-

-Come on!-

-Let us try!-

-Ok, ok, ok. This is what we are going to do, you are going to show me your skills and then I'll decide.

Four hours later Chris appeared in the field with a bag that smelled really good. He was stopped in the middle by my nine new bodyguards. They probably knew about the fight he had with Sam last night, and the fact that he was my imprint didn't help him much.

-Hi guys, I am on your side, you know? – My little wolf friends acted like they hadn't listened and surrounded him. –Look I don't want to fight with you and I don't have time for this-

This is really funny, those kids are taking there job really seriously. Thanks to the training session I became aware of what this guys can really do, Sam should be proud of them. I recognise they are a bit messy, buy, hey, they are kids after all, they shouldn't be here.

-Leah! - I almost forgot what was happening.

-Hey guys! Why don't you show me who is the fastest of the pack? – Oh yeah, I have all their attention. –The first one who reaches Jared's house will win a prize. Ready? Set, go! - We were left alone in less than a second

-No wonder why they chose you to train them-

-What can I say? I'm the best-

-Yes you are- Chris gave me a little sweat kiss. –I almost forgot, here is your lunch- he hand me a bag

-Thanks but…-

-You are not eating anything Leah, I am worried about you-

-Ok mum- I opened the bag and began eating a sandwich. I am tired of fighting and I am not going to win against him, so I'll just do what he asks me.

-Embry and Quil found a scent this morning- I was going to interrupt him, but he didn't let me. –You eat, I speak- I rolled my eyes and continue eating. –It was in the woods, near the river. 20 kilometres west the scent took three different directions; one went straight to the ocean, another continue north and the other towards Seattle-

-I thought Will didn't have a scent-

-This is a new one; I just hope they didn't find any more allies-

-This would be a lot easier if Sam had accepted the Cullen's help-

-Sam didn't say no to their offer, I did-

-What? Chris they are my friends, well I am not sure if friends is the appropriate word, but I trust them! They don't drink human blood, they…-

-I don't trust vampires, I don't want their help and I am not going to discuss it, I am already late for patrol-

-What are we going to do?-

-Each pack is going to follow a scent, and you are staying here with the cubs-

-Can I go with you?-

-Is too risky Leah-

-I knew you were going to say that- I turned around to avoid looking at him. –I am tired of this, I can't do anything!-

-Leah…-

-Don't you want me around you? Is that it?-

-What? No! You know is not that!-

-At least let me go with my pack!-

-You are so stubborn! You are not going anywhere and that's it!-

-Stop acting like my dad!-

-Then stop acting like a kid!-

I heard nine different growls behind my back, I admit they scared me, when did this kids arrived? Man they are fast! My "bodyguards" surrounded me and started pushing Chris away.

-I am starting to like you guys- he joked. –If anything happens to her, consider yourself bear's food. I love you Leah-

I didn't answer, I just looked how he turned around and walked to the forest. I am not mad at him; I am just tired of all this situation. All the cubs focus their attention on me and they didn't leave my side the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Finally home! Even with help of the cubs it took us a long time to deliver all the cakes and pies I had baked. I sent the cubs home; they looked really exhausted, but they didn't leave until I convince them that my pack had already arrived. Or that was what I thought, cause I don't see anybody here.

I turned on the lights and took out some ingredients, today's speciality is pasta! Its Seth favourite meal and I know the others are going to like it. I wonder what's taking them so long. The phone rang before I could start getting worried.

-Hello?-

-Leah- it was a woman's voice, a very beautiful woman's voice

-Who… who is it?-

-Oh come on, I know you can recognize me-

-Lisa-

-Who else? - My whole body tensed. Is this a joke? Why the hell is she calling me?

-What do you want?-

-Chill out she-wolf, you know we want you and your gift-

-I don't have one!-

-That's not the only reason we want you dead girl, you are the imprint of our enemy, there's no way you are gonna get out of this. I mean look at me, I was his girlfriend and ended up like a vampire-

-…- way too shock to answer

-I'm guessing he didn't tell you, ups!-

-…-

-Close your mouth and listened to me girl- I obeyed instantaneously. Wait a moment!

-How did you know…?-

-I can see you, did Chris tell you something?-

-Yes but, you don't know me-

-We took a photograph from your mother's house; it works the same way- my eyes opened like plates. –Oh yeah we've been there, don't worry your mother is fine, for now-

-Let her go!-

-You think we kidnapped her? Now that's funny. Don't hang up! - I put the phone again on my ear

-Why are you calling me?-

-Here is the thing Leah, the last time Matt killed a female werewolf it ended up bad for everyone. Well except for me, this kind of life is the best I could ever ask for-

-You are sick-

-Listen Leah, we could have killed you by now, but we haven't because we don't want to run for our lives around the world again, you have too many friends. Besides we don't want to take over an entire reservation, believe I was there, and is not something you want to see. So this is what you are going to do, you are going write a letter saying that you voluntarily give your life to us and then you come to us-

-Are you crazy? Even if I do that they wouldn't listen to me!-

-Oh I am sure you can convince them somehow, besides Chris is going to do whatever you want to, I know that from experience- I growled

-What if I don't do it?-

-Your relatives and friends are going to start "disappearing", if you know what I mean. We've been in your mother's house before, we can do it again, or we can try in your cousin's house, or with one of the cubs…-

-Ok I got it!-

-You have three days to think about it Leah, although we both know what is going to be your final choice-

I hang up before she could say something more and I sat in a chair. What I am going to do? What I am supposed to do? Why me? Why every time something bad happens it has to do with me? Thanks a lot destiny!

* * *

So? Did you like it? Personally this chapter didn't convince me that much, I'm kind of stuck, so please tell me what do you think or what do you want to happen. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Yeah I am that desperate, just kidding. Have a nice day!

Ishii Sen Ling


	6. Why me?

**Hi! My inspiration is back! Thanks for the reviews, they really help, and this story has more than 600 visitors, I am so happy! Hope you like this chapter, I don't own Twilight, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Why me?**

-She's been acting weird all day long- I could hear Seth speaking with Chris in the kitchen from my room; they thought I was taking a nap

-She is been chase by a crazy group of vampires, how would you react?-

-I would fight back-

-We can't let her do that, is too risky-

-What I mean is that Leah should be acting like she wants to fight back, but she isn't, and that's weird-

-You think she gave up? - Chris sounds concerned

-It seems like she did, but that's not the way she is. Today she called almost everyone she knows, she took a walk with the cubs, she hang out with Emily, she accepted an enormous amount of cloth that Alice sent her…-

-Its like she is saying goodbye-

-Exactly-

I am so sorry guys! All I want is to go downstairs and hug them both, but I can't. If I can fool the people that I love, then I surely fooled the vampires.

Lisa gave me two options, give myself to them or watch the ones I love die. It's obvious which option I am going to chose, just not the way everyone expected. I know that Lisa can see me, so the first thing I did was starting to act like a martyr. The conversation of my brother with my imprint demonstrated that my plan had worked; now my enemies are going to believe that I am going to give away like an obedient sheep.

The next step of my plan is the complicated one, because I don't really know what I am going to do, and I only have two days and a half to decide it. I know I don't stand a chance against the vampires, not if I fight alone, but this is my battle and I am not going to ask for anybody's help, not even my imprint, he has done too many things for me.

Maybe if that stupid gift really existed I could do something against them. The cubs gave me a lot of ideas; some of them included singing in the woods and talking to animals, but I am so not trying that. I know that I have a talent to draw and cook, but that's not really helpful in this situation.

* * *

Day two. Chris is trying to spend some time with me, so we can get to know each other. In a normal situation I would be glad, but this is a special occasion and he is only making things more difficult than they already are. The less he knows about me, the less he will suffer when I die. Cause that is what is going to happen if I don't come up with a plan now.

-Are you feeling ok Leah?-

-Yeah, I was just thinking about something-

We are sitting in the couch of the living room; the others are out in patrol, so nobody can interrupt us. He hugged me tight and I rest my face in his shoulder.

-About what?-

-I have never told you how much I love you- I look up to find his eyes and he smiled at me

-I love you too beautiful- He touched my lips with his and then he kissed me with passion.

I tried to memorize the taste of his lips, the smell of his body and the intense colour of his eyes, who knows, maybe this is the last time we are going to be together. He started kissing my neck and I played with his hair. It's curious you know? When you are close to death you start thinking if you lived the way you were supposed to, if you regret anything. I don't regret meeting Chris, even if that will make him suffer in the future, sorry, I am selfish.

-You two get a room! – Seth shouted entering the house with mine and Chris' pack

-I can arrange that- Chris lift me bride style and walked towards the stairs

-So not what I meant! –Everyone started laughing, poor Seth.

Chris let me go and I went to the kitchen. I decided I was going to cook chicken today, it is one of my specialities and I know they guys like it. While the chicken was in the oven and I was preparing the salad I noted something strange, it was quiet, too quiet. Did they leave? I don't think so, not with dinner coming soon.

I took a quick look to the living room and saw them playing videogames. We are at the middle of a war and they are playing videogames? I am so dead. But this is weird; they are usually shouting and making a lot of noise. I looked again. They don't look calm at all, they are just acting like they always do, why can't I hear them?

I looked at the spoon that was in my hand and then I dropped it. My whole body tensed when the spoon hit the floor. I heard the sound, but it didn't sound the way it was supposed to. I looked at the clock on the wall, it usually drives me crazy with his _tick tack_ noise, but I had to concentrate hard to hear it this time. My eyes looked outside the window, it is raining, why can't I hear the drops falling.

-Leah? – I jumped of surprise when Quil called me

-Are you ok? - He looked worried

-Actually I am feeling a little bit tired, can you finish cooking the chicken, I need to go to rest-

-Sure-

I have been laying in bed three hours by now. I am really exhausted, but I haven't even tried to sleep, there are too many things on my head. I just tried to relax my body and free my mind. When I was little and I returned home after an exam, I usually did it with headaches. My dad used to tell me that that was caused by stress. Maybe that can explain what is happening to me now.

I woke up at 4 am covered in sweat. Thank god it was just a nightmare. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and I tried to forget the images of people screaming and running. They were trying to escape from vampires, but they surrounded them and told them to give them the girl. I have been dreaming with the night Matt attacked Chris' village, and the moment he manage to killed his little sister.

Poor girl, she had only 15 when she was killed, and all because that stupid gift. She was able to cure people! What was wrong with that? What on earth was Matt thinking when she killed her? I mean she couldn't hurt anybody; she couldn't even pass her genes to a new generation, so why did he kill her? It doesn't make sense to me.

The more I think about it, the more strange it sounds to me. Why is Matt killing female werewolves? He knew Chris' sister had curatives powers, that she wasn't the "chosen female" who will end up with his race, so why did he kill her? Why is he going to kill me? If I was the chosen one I would have already done something, so I am sure he knows that that isn't my gift, so why does he want to see me dead? For the idea that I represent? To scare his next victim? No, there is something else, something is missing here.

I woke up when I felt someone kissing my forehead.

-Hey beautiful. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up-

-It's ok, are you leaving?-

-Yes, Sam's pack found a scent last night and we are going to check it now-

-Oh. Please be careful-

-Don't worry Leah, I'll be back soon, oh and your bodyguards are on their way here so you better start preparing some breakfast for them-

-Haha very funny, you know cooking is not the only thing I can do-

-I know, you are also a very good kisser- he pressed his lips against mine and then he walked towards the door. –See you later love-

-Goodbye Chris-

I stood up and walked to my window, I really need some fresh air. I love the smell of the trees when it's raining, the curious smells of the animals in the forest and mixture of scents that always entered to my room through my window. But this time they didn't appear. I breathed deeply, but nothing happened. I can barely smell something, but I can't tell what it is.

I saw a car far away in the street, but I couldn't hear the sound of the wheels against the pavement. What is happening to me?

It's like all my senses are failing me, well not all of them, I can still see ten times better than a human. Human… I can hear like a human, I can smell like a human, but I can see like a werewolf. Am I… am I transforming into a human? No, that's impossible, once a werewolf, always a werewolf, right? Oh my god I have to call Jacob.

He didn't answer his cell phone. Duh! They were following the scent Sam had found! I began walking from one extreme of my room to other; this always helps me to calm down.

Don't worry Leah, this sure has an excellent explanation. Yeah right, why on earth I am transforming into a human?! I know I always complain about being a werewolf, but I like it, I really do! Well, not at the begging obviously, I mean who likes to be called a dead end every five minutes? Oh… my… I am not a dead end!! I can't believe I will be able to have kids! Sam is going to be so mad when he realizes that his genetic theory was wrong. I just can't believe I will be able to pass the gene to my sons!

It suddenly hit me. What if all the female werewolves transform into humans when they met their imprints? Let's suppose this happens, then all the she-wolfs that find their imprints will be able not only to pass their genes, but their gifts too. That explains why Matt killed Chris' sister and why he wants me dead, he is not afraid of me, he is afraid of my descendants.

This is really twisted, I don't really think any of this is real… but it fits. Ok, let's pretend again that I am right, what that does mean? That I am a threat to Matt because I already found my imprint and that all the things Lisa told me are nothing but a bunch of lies. She knew I was going to give myself away, it's the logical answer, she knew I was going to avoid Chris, the less he knew about me, the less he would suffer when I was gone. Shit! I am so stupid! That probably slowed down my transformation! Oh no! I have to tell somebody!

I run downstairs as fast as I could and I opened the door. Someone who I didn't expect was already waiting for me at the porch.

-Did you miss me babe?-

-Will-

* * *

**Taran! I know, a lot of talking and less action, but I am already writing the next chapter, who should be ready by tomorrow afternoon, so stay alert and send me a REVIEW to tell me if you like it or not. Thanks again for your support! Have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	7. Final fight

**Hi everyone! Sorry to update so late, I don't know if you know, but there was an earthquake here in chile and is a real chaos. I'm fine, and now that I am calm I am taking the opportunity to update , because I had already upload this chapter. Life has to keep on going, right? Please pray for us, we seriously need help. So, ready to read some more? Hope you like this chapter, I recomend you to put sad music in your PC so you get in the mood. I don 't own Twilight, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Final fight**

**Chris' point of view**

_-Please god let her be alive, let her live, let me safe her, please…-_

_-Stop it chief! You are driving us crazy man!-_

_-Shut up Ralph!-_

_-Yeah, dude try to understand, Leah could be dead right now- I growled at Kevin.-Sorry, that though kind of slipped away-_

_-Just keep running- I ordered_

Half an hour ago Jacob was informed that Leah was missing. When the cubs arrived to the house they found it empty, they followed her scent to the forest and then decided to call us. We are sure that she was kidnapped, she is too smart to take a walk alone in the forest, I am sure Will and his lack of scent has something to do with this.

_-This is all my fault-_

_-Here we go again-_

_-Hey Ralph, want to take a psychology course? - _Kevin offered

_-Nobody knew this was going to happen __Chris; it can't be your fault-_

_-She knew!-_

_-What? -_They both asked and I showed them my memories of this morning events

_-She said Goodbye and I acted like I didn't care!-_

_-Chris is just a coincidence-_

_-Coincidence or not were going to find those stupid leeches and I am going to ripped their heads off!-_

_-Oh yeah!-_

_-Hey Chris- _Jacob voice appeared in my head, I still don't get used to this kind of communication between Alphas.

_-What is it Jac__ob? _–I can hear his pack running right behind us, and Sam isn't far away.

_-Don't you think there is something strange with Leah's scent?-_

_-Who are you talking to Chris?_ – Ralph asked

_-Jacob thinks there is something wrong with Leah's scent-_

_-Now that you mention it smells kind of different- _Kevin commented

I breathed deeply, its Leah's scent, there is no doubt about it, but it does smell kind of different, I just can't tell what it is.

_-What do you think this means? –_ Ralph sounded worried

_-I don't know-_ I focused my mind to talk to Jacob. –_We can feel it too, but we are not sure why the scent suddenly change-_

_-You are not going to like this, but we already have a theory of what is happening-_

_-Spit it out-_

_-This scent is the same one that Leah had when she was human-_

* * *

We arrived to an open field ten minutes later. Right now I am pure instinct, is like my hold body is being dominated by my wild side. Maybe is better this way, I can't keep my emotions under control, I am so mad that I can hurt someone of my own team without even realizing it.

One part of me calmed down when I was able to hear her heart beating, but she was weak, she was not going to hold on for long.

My three enemies were waiting for us in the other side of the field. Matt was holding Leah bride style and I was ready to run and cut his head off when Jacob and Sam intercepted me and my friends told me to wait.

_-What the hell are we waiting for?! Leah is dying!-_

-Still acting impulsive I see- I looked directly to Matt's eyes. –I am sorry to tell you that you are late again Christopher- Matt removed Leah's hair from her neck and we all growled when we saw the mark, he had bit her.

My body moved instantly towards them and the others wolfs stopped me. I wasn't the only one having problems to control myself, Seth had been stopped by Jared, and Jacob and Sam were been hold by their packs.

-Here is a letter that she left you. She doesn't want us to keep fighting; she wanted you to know that she wants you to keep living your lives. We are going to leave Forks and we will never return- Yeah right, I am not buying that stuff

_-Stick to the plan__ Christopher- _Kevin told me

_-Kind of__ hard when you see your imprint dying in your enemy's hands!-_

Leah's heart beat became even lower and I knew she was having trouble to breath. This is it; there isn't anything we can do to save her. But if those guys think that I am going to let them walk away, they don't know me at all. They are going to pay for this; I'll make them pay for everything they've done!

-Such a pity- Matt said looking at Leah. –If she hadn't discover our plan we wouldn't have act this soon-

What is he talking about? Matt left Leah's body in the ground and turned to look at me again.

-By the way, thanks for leading us to her-

That's it! I pushed my friends away and I run against Matt, who was smiling mischievously. One of his clones intercepted me before I could reach him and we started fighting. My pack had followed me and the others packs had decided to join the fight too. I know I screw the initial plan, but I am not going to let this leech escape.

It took me only a couple of minutes to ripe the clone's body; stay away from an angry werewolf, well angry doesn't even start to describe the way I feel.

_-Care to help?_-

I turned to see Kevin and Ralph fighting with another clone. One, two, three, four… where the hell is the other one? I turned again to find that Leah's body was missing. Damn it!

_-Go! -_ Ralph screamed at me

He doesn't have to tell me that twice. I run as fast as my feet let me and I followed Matt's scent into the woods. Taking Leah's body away from me was as bad as biting her, this guy is already dead.

It took me a short time to find him; he was standing in the border of a cliff holding Leah close to him. Game over.

_-Let her go! -_ I growled, I am sure he got the message

-Common dog, I know we can get to some arrangement, you know, before I cause you more pain-

Is this guy serious? More pain? He has already hurt me in every possible way! He attacked my village, hurt my friends, killed my sister, killed my family, destroyed most of my pack, made me follow him around the world, kidnapped my imprint and then bit her, what else can he do? He had already destroyed everything and everyone I love.

I growled again and started walking towards him.

-Bad choice kid-

The next thing I saw was Leah's body being thrown down the cliff and Matt running away in the opposite direction. I jumped towards the cliff and fall into the river. The current was very strong, so I transformed to my human form and started swimming towards Leah. I pulled her body out of the water and I let her down on the grass. I can barely hear her heartbeat now, her body is very cold, and I know this is our end. I transformed again into a wolf to keep her warm and I accommodated her against my body to make her feel comfortable.

I am sorry Leah, I am sorry about everything. Tears began to fall from my eyes, curious, I have never cry like a wolf before, or like a human for the matter, not since my family died.

Memories from our little time together started appearing in my head. I don't regret meeting you Leah Clearwater, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know how I am going to survive without you, I am so sorry. Guess I am not the kind of person who ends up with a happy ending, god, I sure made a terrible mistake in my other life, why me? Why us? Thanks a lot destiny!

* * *

**Don't worry people this isn't the last chapter, but I don't know when I will be able to update, so keep alert. Did you like it? I know is short and sad, but things will get better, really. Please let me know what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And once again I ask you to pray for my country, thanks!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	8. When a door Close, a window opens

**Final chapter people! Thanks a lot to everyone who is reading my story and sorry if I took to long to update, things are going crazy here with the earthquake, so I didn't have many inspiration. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**When a door close, a window opens**

**Chris' point of view**

-I am sorry guys- Everyone in the room turned to look at Edward. –We did everything we could, but…-

He didn't need to continue, everyone knew what he was going to say, it was over. The three packs, their families, imprints and everyone who knew the secret had gathered in the Cullen's house.

-That can't be possible!-

-Are you sure?-

-What are we going to do?-

-Calm down people!-

-Calm down? Calm down? This is the end!-

-Stop it Seth!-

-Don't you dare to speak to me! This is all your fault!-

Everyone started screaming and blaming each other; two words can describe it all, complete chaos.

-SHUT UP! -Everyone remained silent when they heard the woman screaming. There are a lot of scary things in the world, but nothing compares to Sue Clearwater. –What do you think you are doing? – She asked concerned entering the room

-The boys are worried because they broke the TV when the result of the race was going to appear- Clair answered innocently while Embry tried to shut her up

I was in the second floor sitting in Leah's bed waiting for her to wake up. I would pay a big amount of money to see Sue's expression right now, those guys are so dead. She began giving them a lecture of how they were supposed to act in this kind of situation, but I don't blame them.

It's been a week now since Leah was kidnapped and two days since she started feeling better. I was always beside her, the only times I got out of the room was when her family wanted to have some private time with her. Her family and friends came every day and waited downstairs for the day my girlfriend will finally wake up.

The first days she was in a terrible pain, I couldn't even stand hearing her screams. I begged Carlisle to give her something to stop the pain, if she was going to die, she wasn't going to spend her last time suffering. Guiltiness invaded my conscience, I stopped eating and stopped talking to everybody else. It didn't took me long to figured out that I wasn't going to survive without Leah. Living without her wasn't worthless; the world lost it charm when my true love was bitten by that vampire. The others tried to talk to me, to convince me to move on, but I didn't listen, I couldn't continue without Leah.

When she breathed for the last time, or what I thought was the last time, she started getting better. No one could believe it, I even cried of happiness. My hope returned and I didn't leave her side. I didn't care how or what had made her feel better, all I wanted was to see her open her beautiful eyes again.

Only the wolfs that have imprints understand the way I feel, the others, including my pack mates, think I am over reacting. I tried to explain them my connection with Leah, but there are no words to describe it. I need her the same way they need to breath or to eat, I just can't live without her. I love her, I really love her. Not only because she is the most beautiful woman I ever seen. She is intelligent, funny, brave, honest, generous, stubborn, sarcastic, I just love everything about her.

-Chris-

Her gorgeous voice took me back to reality and I opened my eyes. I was falling asleep? I stood up and run to her bed.

-Leah! –I took her hand in mine and she opened her eyes

-Chris- her smile sent me to cloud nine.-What happened to you? - There's my Leah, always worrying about the others

-Nothing babe-

-You look tired-

-It's nothing really. How are you feeling?-

-I'm fine- I gave her a serious look. –It hurts everywhere- she confessed. –What happened? Shouldn't I be de…- she stopped

-Dead? –I asked, she nodded. -Your gift saved you Leah-

-What?-

-We all thought we had lost you, I lost every hope and suddenly you started recovering by yourself, I couldn't believe it at first. When you were stable enough, Carlisle took some blood from you to make some tests and that's when he discovered what your gift is-

-What is it?-

-You are immune to vampire's venom-

-I'm immune?!-

-Yeah, and if you ask me that's the best gift you could have ask for-

-I can't believe it- I gave her some time to process the information. –I'm immune. I can't wait to tell the others! -She said excited

-Well, everybody already knows-

-Oh-

-But they aren't taking it very good, especially Paul-

-I can imagine him, he is probably telling everyone that I am more freak than before- How can't she see how special she is?

-Actually, he is jealous- She looked at me incredulous. –He says that is not fair, you are the fastest wolf and now you are immune to vampire's venom- she started laughing, god, how I missed that incredible sound

-Where is everyone?-

-Downstairs, they've waiting for you sleeping beauty-

-How much did I sleep?-

-Like a week I think- her eyes opened like plates and she tried to jump out of bed- Easy Leah! You are too weak to get up! -It wasn't hard for me to controlled her and put her in bed again.

-What happened? Why do I feel like…- By the way she looked at me I think she remembered something. –I transformed… I am human- I nodded and she started crying

-I am sorry Leah- I apologized. –Matt confessed before we killed him, apparently a female werewolf transforms into a human after meeting her imprint. That way she is able to have kids, who won't only receive the wolf genes, your female descendants will also receive a gift, which doesn't really have to be the same one that you have. That's why Matt wanted to kill female werewolves, if they have kids, the possibility of finding the chosen one increases a lot- she looked at me with red eyes. –I am sorry beautiful, I know how much you enjoy being a werewolf-

-Oh no! Don't start with your guilty feelings and that "is all my fault" shit because I prefer to be all my life with you than live eternity like a werewolf, and stop calling me beautiful, I am a total mess-

That's when I decided to catch her lips with mine. It doesn't matter what she thinks, she has never look more pretty to me. The taste of her lips and her scent drives me crazy, but I have to control myself this time, her body is not so strong anymore. My tongue found hers and we kissed passionately. She left me a space in her bed and I put myself beside her. My hands found her waist and she put hers around my neck. We finally break apart to get some air and I started kissing her shoulder.

-Leah is awake? – I heard how everyone started talking downstairs. Why did they have to find out now? I guess Leah can't hear them anymore, cause she started kissing me again. As much as I wanted to continue, I left some space between us when I heard several people coming through the corridor. –Back off Seth! We are trying to make some baby wolfs here- now I could hear him running towards the room

-Shut up! He is going to have a heart attack! -Leah started laughing and pushed me away

-You bastard! -Seth entered the room yelling. He turned red when he realized that nothing had really happened and I started laughing at him. –Is not funny!-

-Yes it is! Why do you act so paranoid all the time? –He acted like he didn't hear me and started talking to Leah

When every member of this huge family had talked to her and after we explained her how the vampires had acted to kill our enemies, she said she was sorry, but that she was very tired and she asked us to leave. I know her better; I know she doesn't like crowded places.

The guys had found another TV and they were very busy in a new race to realize that I was escaping from the common room. I went up the stairs very slowly, just one noise and I would be caught by Sue, that woman scares me more than vampires. I finally arrived to Leah's room and I opened the door.

She smiled at me and was about to tell me something when I signaled her to make silence. She rolled her eyes and I closed the door behind me. Leah left me a space in her bed like earlier and I sat beside her.

-What are you doing here? –She whispered

-I thought you wanted a better pillow- I whispered back while she accommodated her head over my chest

-Thanks Teddy wolf-

-Teddy wolf? -What on earth was that?

-Well you have a lot of nicknames for me, I am trying to find one for you- she murmured

-You can call me whatever you want princess, except Teddy wolf- I hugged her tight

-Ok, my sweat honey bunny-

-Keep trying sweetheart-

-Don't worry I'll find something- we stay there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. –So what's next?-

-Find an imprint for Seth so he doesn't interrupt us anymore- she laughed

-No, seriously, what's next?-

-Whatever you want beautiful, as long as we do it together- she turned to look at me worried, what was I missing here?

-Now that is all over, aren't you going to… don't you want to…- I gave her a questioning look. What is bothering her?. –Aren't you going to return to England? -Oh!

-Leah, I thought I had explained that to you, my village doesn't exist anymore-

-Yeah but…-

-My life is here with you and your strange huge family, I don't care if I have to stand those leeches, if you like them I can get used to them, eventually- I pushed closer to me and she put her forehead against mine. –I love you Leah-

-I love you too Chris- she leaned and we kissed

No one is going to break us apart now; Leah is my soul mate, my entire world, and no one is going to change that. Thanks destiny, thanks a lot for giving me the best imprint I could ever ask for!

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope you did! Thanks a lot to everyone who is reading it! 760 visitors and almost 50 reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed and for the ones who hasn't yet, this is your last chance to tell me what do you think about the story, it won't take you more than one minute. Thanks againg for you support!**

**_Thanks a lot destiny!................................. . . REVIEW =) . ..........................._**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


End file.
